


Soap

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Series: Skating Shenanigans [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Shopping, dorky victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: It was cute the first year. But after three years? Honestly, its kinda draining.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/gifts).



> Inspired on my inability to get just ONE thing at Target.

Soap.

If he could go to the store by himself without his adorably annoying husband practically begging to go with, he would. Viktor, although twenty-eight, was still entranced by the sight of a department store. Although the men went shopping often it usually started and ended in apparel, no real reason to be in a home goods section. Besides, Viktor was a firm believer in "if I can't find it online, do I really need it?" Salt shakers shaped like cows, hand towels with ship patterns, figurines of poodles, even glass fish once made its way to Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov's line of sight. At first he found the Russian's excitement endearing. Viktor didn't have much of a childhood since he was six (being a slave to his passion) so the Japanese's tolerance was high and mighty. It seemed Viktor had never done a mundane act in his life. Or maybe it was the fact he lived life as if each day was his last. Could even be he just got giddy at being out and about with his husband. But now, after three years, Yuuri just wished he could get some damn hand soap without Viktor contemplating drapes for the bedroom for the seventh time that trip. 

"Yuuri~! Look." The revenett sighed. What could it possibly be this time? Another tree they didn't need? Fake fruit? A train set?

Resetting his glasses, Yuuri went to reprimand his husband, but falling short. Yuuri stared wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape. The blond held up a rather old poster, grinning dumbly. Yuuri, skating to Eros with his 'come hither' face as Viktor had so kindly titled. He'd forgotten entirely that Phichit had shown him the overly embarrassing thing at the banquet. He preferred the poster of his gold, which Minami proudly brought seven of. Who was he even kidding? Minami probably owned the Eros poster by the thousands. Anyways.

"If only we could burn that." He nervously laughed, hoping they weren't bringing about attention. How could they not? Both won gold in various skating competitions, and Viktor had to be just about the most beautiful thing Yuuri has ever laid eyes on. 'And I sleep with him' he thought miffed.

Viktor also happened to be squealing in the middle of a quiet home goods store.

"Burn?" Viktor looked appalled, "why burn such erotic art?" 

"Eh?" Yuuri blushed as he scratched his head. He still felt butterflies when his idol praised him. "I wouldn't say it's THAT erotic?"

"Excuse me," and as Yuuri always fears in public, the five time Grand Prix champion flagged down an unsuspecting woman to bother. "Ma'am, does this scream, 'sexual love' to you?" 

She stared awhile, Yuuri wished the ground swallowed him whole, she nodded thoughtfully. "It actually reminds me of a virgin finding their sexuality." Viktor 'wow'd' as Yuuri squeaked. 

"Okay," he was thoroughly embarrassed. "Well time to get soap now, right, dear? Thank you, I hope we don't run into each other again." And the oblivious blond was carted off. "Could you NOT make a scene every time we go out?"

Viktor pouted. "But..."

"No, no 'buts' let's just get what we need and leave."

The walk home was quiet. Of course he felt bad, his husband was just eccentric. He had gone through life with such a big personality , he didn't know how to act around normal people. It crushed Yuuri to know he had upset the love of his life, so much so he was already thinking of ways to cheer him back up.

After dinner, both sat for tea, Viktor and Maccachin draped all over the Asian man. He combed his fingers through soft locks, still debating on how to fix a spirit.

"Darling... I was thinking."

"A dangerous past time for you love" Viktor all but growled.

".... anyways. Maybe we could redo the bathroom?"

Viktor shot up. Interior design was something he did in theory while watching home improvement shows. "Really?"

"Maybe even new tapestry for the bedroom?" Without much warning, sweet gentle kisses met Yuuri's smirking face. 

"I KNOW A GUY. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." More kisses till their lips met in a slow, warming embrace. "Oh." He pulled back. "By the way." He jumped from the couch to retrieve a bag. "I totally got the poster." 

"Viktor!"

"Maybe you could make the face for me? You know how much I love it."

Yuuri sighed, standing up. "You mean," with a quirk of his lips and narrowing of his deep brown eyes, "this?" Viktor was a puddle on the floor.

"I love you more and more everyday."

"I love you too, Viktor."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
